Endearment
by Seraphic Melody
Summary: With each sparkle of his glassy eyes, the tiny quiver of his lower lip, she felt her resolve waver, cracking down that impenetrable wall she worked so hard to build up. Peter x Alice


**Endearment**

**Peter x Alice**

Alice barely released a single breath. Her footsteps didn't make the slightest crunch as she stalked the labyrinth's maze. Her eyes darted nervously around her surroundings. Her ears paid careful attention to every single sound.

Why in the world was she so wary? She had been to the Castle of Hearts numerous times. It was nothing extraordinarily new. There was nothing in it that truly frightened her. Still, why did she persist on utilizing such needless caution?

Whether Alice wished to admit it or not, the answer lay hidden somewhere in the castle vicinity, just waiting to pounce on her when she least expected it.

"Alice?" At the sound of her name, she jumped and released a terrified scream, instinctively leaping out of the way to avoid a suffocating embrace.

She sighed in relief, settling herself at the sight of a faceless soldier, especially one without furry ears protruding from his head. "Oh… it's only you."

The card solider – the five of hearts she quickly noted – merely continued with his inquiry, "Why are you sneaking around the garden so suspiciously? There is no need for it."

"Yes, I know," Alice said, her cheeks an abashed red. She could barely speak any further; her mortification was far too great. How could she tell the soldier that she was just trying to decrease her chances of bumping into a certain stalker of hers? Just thinking about it made her feel rather pathetic. "It's nothing important. No reason whatsoever."

The soldier sounded far from convinced. "Really? Alice, if you truly desire, you may tell me. I won't tell a soul. I do owe my life to you."

Alice felt touched by his kindness, a grin stretching over her lips. "That's sweet of you! Alright. I'll tell you. The reason is…"

Her words were suddenly interrupted by a blast of a gunshot. Her hands flew to her mouth as she watched with shock as the young card soldier stumbled forward, grasping his bloody shoulder.

Her head was racing. Who in their right mind would open fire on a defenseless man?

Anger burned through her systems as her mind evoked one single name.

"Get. Away. From. Alice," Peter White growled. His orbs were cold expanses of scarlet, narrowed in spiteful malice. "You're too close to her, you spineless whelp!"

His gun clicked, targeting straight for the young soldier's heart. Fear spiked the foreigner's veins. She dashed forward into the Peter's line of fire, arms stretched wide as she shouted, "No! Peter, don't shoot!"

"Get out of the way, Alice," he said firmly. "I don't want to hit you."

"No, Peter," she shouted. "You promised you wouldn't kill him. You promised! I _hate_ people who break their promises."

Then everything dissipated in furious silence. Peter's weapon vanished with an elegant flourish of his hand, reverting back to its innocent clock form. Alice nodded her head towards the card soldier. He muttered his thanks and swiftly ran off.

Now only Peter and she remained.

"What was that about, Peter?" she scolded him, her arms firmly planted on her hips.

Peter visibly wilted, cringing at her reprimand. "I'm sorry, Alice. I couldn't help it. It's just…."

"Just what?!"

"You keep paying to everyone else, but me!" he shouted. "And I don't like it. I just want you to admit it already!"

"Admit what?"

"Admit you love me as much as I love you!"

Her answer came very simply. "At this moment? My feelings for you are simply the _opposite_ of love."

Peter fell completely crestfallen, as if her words had performed a physical blow on his person.

Alice refused to acknowledge her guilt or any sympathy towards the man. But seeing him look so dejected? She could not deny the annoying tightness unfurling in her heart, making her voice crack as she spoke, "Look, Peter, I… I need to go-"

"Alice?" Alice felt every point of her body rigid as her gaze fell downcast, down towards Peter's current rabbit form. "Alice, I know I can be pushy and all… but that's because I love you so much! I just want you to see it and love me the same way as I do you."

His bright red eyes glistened like bright rubies, sparkling with pure innocence.

Alice had to resist the cuteness. She could not fall victim to Peter's adorableness… _like she always did_.

With each sparkle of his glassy eyes, the tiny quiver of his lower lip, she felt her resolve waver, cracking down that impenetrable wall she worked so hard to build up.

It just was too much for her. Peter suddenly found himself swept off the ground, cuddled between her arms.

She said softly, "Well, I don't know about that, but you're not all that bad… especially in this form."

Peter released an ecstatic sigh, merely elated over the fact she was actually hugging him.

'_Well, Peter is rather cute after all…_'

Alice refused to admit that she might – emphasis on might – like him. Just a tiny bit. Peter wasn't all that annoying after all.

Suddenly the rabbit tensed in her arms. His white furry face seemed to become even paler.

Then the poor bunny released a loud scream. "Ah! Something touched my leg!" The confused brunette allowed the screaming hare to leap out of her arms and dash away as far as his tiny feet could take them. "Germs! Germs! Must disinfect!"

'_What is going on with Peter?_' Alice wondered, staring dumbfounded at a strange shade of blue on his hind leg.

"Oops! My bad!" Alice turned towards the source of the voice, seeing the young knight of hearts nervously rub the back of his head, a pail of paint hung over his red sleeve. "I must have accidentally hit him with the paint for the ball. I hope he doesn't freak out that much."

"Sure, it was an accident," Alice said with a laugh, watching as Peter frantically ran away. Even still, as he ran hopped for his dear life, Alice still found him endearing. "I'm sure it was…"

* * *

**A/N Notes**: Bwahaha, I don't know why, but teasing Peter comes so naturally for me. I couldn't help it.

Anyways, thanks for reading~


End file.
